


The Beginning

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magick, Destiny and Doom [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Merlin makes arrangements to leave and Morgana gets another visit.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>211. Elusive</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** The Beginning  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** none yet  
**Character/s:** Merlin, Gaius, Morgana, Arthur, Elyan, Gwaine, Leon, Percival, Lancelot, Original Characters  
**Summary:** Merlin makes arrangements to leave and Morgana gets another visit.  
**Warnings:** Canon? What canon?  
**Word Count:** 1022  
**Prompt:** 211\. Elusive  
**Author's Notes:** Magick, Destiny and Doom #2

**The Beginning**

When Merlin finished packing, he came down to find Gaius sitting at the table frowning.

“I know what you’re going to say but I have to do this.” Merlin put his pack on the table and shoved an apple in it.

“I wasn’t going to tell you not to go. I was just thinking. Remember Faulkner? Near the western border?” Gaius asked. “He has written to me wanting me to help him with a patient of his. I think it would give you the perfect reason to leave Camelot.”

“Do you think it would work? Faulkner is more experienced than I with medicines and healing.” Merlin sat down. “Gaius, I can barely diagnosis a cold.”

“You are much better than you think.” Gaius put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “Just go have a look before you start this wild goose chase for some elusive sorcerer that may not even exist.”

“He exists. I saw him in my room and I felt his magick.” Merlin looked out the window. “I better get to Arthur. He has Privy Council first thing this morning. Are you going?”

“Yes. I suppose it will be breakfast with the king today?” Gaius stretched.

“Of course. Have you ever know Arthur to miss a meal?” Merlin chuckled.

“Merlin! He is your king.” Gaius admonished him.

“He’s also my friend.” Merlin reminded the older man. “I have to tell George to take care of him while I’m gone. Arthur will hate that. George annoys him but George is the only one that I trust to take care of him properly. I better get on. I’ll see you at breakfast.”

Merlin put his pack next to the door and left make arraignments.

Gaius went over to his desk to write Merlin a letter of introduction to give Faulkner.

-

Morgana walked out into the early morning mist and looked around. “Where _is_ she?”

“My Lady?” One of the guards had heard her.

“Have you seen the dragon?” Morgana keep her eyes to the sky.

“I believe I saw it go into the stable. The groom was feeding the horses.” The guard told her. “I think it went there to get warm and have something to eat. The groom keeps a little something for the beast in the stables stores.”

Morgana walked toward the stable. She pulled her wrap closer against the mist and morning chill.

“My Lady.” The groom bowed. “She’s having a rough one today. I was about to make some plasters and warm a blanket.”

“Thank you.” Morgana walked over to the stall that the little dragon used and knelt down. She ran her hand down the dragons back. “I wish I could heal you properly. Rest and I will be back when the sun comes out for our walk.”

The dragon nuzzled her hand and put her head down to rest.

“Emrys would be able to heal her.”

Morgana jumped and looked behind her. The man from last night stood in the shadows of the corner of the stall. “I thought you were just a dream.”

“No. I am quite real, Priestess.” The man didn’t move out of the shadows. “He is coming to find me. Maybe he will heal the dragon when he arrives. He is a dragon lord, after all.”

“A what?” Morgana had never heard of that before.  

“He has the ability to control the will of the dragons. They have no choice but to obey his every word. He could turn her against you. Do you really want to take that chance? You should put the poor beast out of its misery.”

“I promised her that I would care for her and I will.” Morgana stood up. “Why do you keep to the shadows? Reveal yourself to me.”

“I will, Priestess.” The man laughed. “When the time is right.”

-

In the King’s chambers, the remains of breakfast was being cleared by two kitchen maids.

“So if there isn’t anything else…” Arthur started to stand up.

“Sire, there is one more thing.” Gaius took a breath when Arthur glared at him. “A physician near the western border has asked for help in diagnosing a patient that he is treating. I am getting old and the journey is long. I would like permission to send Merlin in my place.”

“Merlin?” Arthur looked perplexed.

“Merlin is a fully trained physician.” Gaius reminded him. “It would only be until the patient is healed.”

Arthur looked at Merlin. “Merlin?”

“I have already made arrangements for George to take my duties while I’m gone.” Merlin shifted on his feet. “I’d like to leave as soon as possible.”

“Go, but I want you to take one of the Knights with you.” Arthur looked around the table for a volunteer.

“I will escort him, Sire.” Lancelot said suddenly.

Arthur nodded. “Gwaine, take Lancelot’s place on the northern patrol. Now is there anything else?”

“That’s fine with me. I have some unfinished business in the north.” Gwaine grinned.

“What’s her name?” Elyan asked.

“There more than one, I’d wager.” Leon chuckled.

Gwaine shook his head.

Arthur looked from Leon to Elyan to Gwaine then Percival for anymore unexpected requests. “Let’s get to training then.”

The room cleared but Lancelot stayed behind to talk to Merlin.

“So where are we really going?” Lancelot grinned at Merlin. “It has to do with magick doesn’t it?”

“How did you know?” Merlin frowned.

“You were nervous and Gaius was even more nervous than you.” Lancelot gave Merlin a smirk.

“I have a sorcerer to find. He is an elusive one and very powerful. That is all I know.” Merlin sighed. “I was lucky that you volunteered.”

“Yes you are.” Lancelot put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “Elyan will be Arthur’s brother in law soon, He would have to tell Arthur the truth. Leon would drag you back to the dungeon at the first sign of magick. Gwaine talks as much as he drinks. He would let it slip for sure.”

“And Percival?” Merlin grinned.

“He snores louder than a bear.” Lancelot laughed. “I’ll meet you at the stables in an hour.”

“Thank you Lancelot.” Merlin grinned.

  


End file.
